This invention relates to a lowerable mast.
According to the invention there is provided a lowerable mast comprising first and second sections, the first section being anchorable at one end in an anchoring position, the second section being pivotally connected intermediate its ends to the first section by a pivotal interconnection with portion of its one end in overlapping relationship with at least portion of the first section in any of its pivotal positions, opposed inwardly directed faces of the overlapping regions of the first and second sections providing sliding cooperative faces for supporting the second section relative to the first section.
The overlapping regions of the first and second sections may each be semi-cylindrical. In a preferred form, the overlapping regions are each of semi-octagonal cross sectional profile. Other cross sectional profiles are possible, e.g., semi-hexagonal. The portions of the first and second sections which do not overlap may be of corresponding profile, i.e., in the preferred embodiment, octagonal.
The cross sectional dimensions of the mast may decrease in a direction away from the anchoring position.
When the mast is used as a light mast, attachment means may be provided at the other end of the second section for attaching a light thereto. The second section may then be hollow and may contain electrical wiring interconnecting the light and a disconnectable terminal provided at or near said one end of the second section. The disconnectable terminal may include a plug adapted to fit matingly in a socket provided in the first section at or near its lower end.
The first section may have a slanting face at its end remote from the anchoring position, and the second section may have a mating slanting face adapted to co-operate with the slanting face on the first section to permit lowering of the second section in one direction only. If desired, further slanting faces may be provided at the junction of said one end of the second section and on the first section near its anchoring position.
A guide formation may be provided on one of the first and second sections for guiding the sections during pivotal movement proximate to the operative position of the mast.
The first and second sections may have frictional engagement members at opposed faces at suitable positions adapted to frictionally retain the mast in its operative position.
The pivotal interconnection may include a bush extending transversely from an inner wall of one of the first and second sections and rotatably received in a cylindrical socket extending outwardly from an opposed inner wall of the other of the first and second sections, the first and second sections being held together by a pin extending co-axially through the socket and bush. The pin may be in the form of a bolt or stud with a nut at one end.